Quest:Bones and Dust
|Next = or End of Saga (see Tips section for further) |Diff = |Notes = This quest has the option to run it }} General Information This adventure became available on 2/21/12. Here is . This adventure has the option to run it normal or scaled. This quest is part of The Dire (Saga) series of adventures. Location/Route Talinus Tips ;IMPORTANT - Your choices in this adventure can affect your subsequent quest opportunities as follows; Also this saga is still being developed and released so these Tips may not be complete or may change as the saga unfolds. For characters who get both this adventure and The First of Three (and the subsequent The Second of Three) running it before either of those adventures will lock you out of them. Depending on prior choices it is possible to get this adventure and The First of Three available to your character. If you run this The First of Three will be locked out for your character. It is possible to run the First of Three and get the The Second of Three depending on your actions (see the Tips section in Second of Three for details). Running First of Three will not close this adventure off for your character. However if you have The Second of Three and this quest open whichever one you run will commit you to that side and lock you out of the opposing sides quests. Also it is possible to complete The Second of Three and lock yourself out of its subsequent adventure as well which will lock you out of the whole saga (see the Tip section of The Second of Three for further details). Additional notes may be added as Saga progresses. Prerequisites A Wrinkle Note: This quest is only available if you agree to assist The Black Writ in A Wrinkle. See its section for further details. Walkthrough general In Talinus you encounter Truskar one of the two Black Writ members you first encountered in A Wrinkle. You agree to undertake a task from him to retrieve a leather bag from Windflame a female member of Dire. You're further told that you are only to retrieve the bag, but that if Windflame were to suffer her demise it would be of no consequence as she is a very dangerous member of Dire. You're told that despite her allegiance to Dire that she is an extremely devout follower of the All-Father and should be found at an obelisk which is the Shrine of the Frozen Heart. Truskar goes on to tell you that a sage may tell the importance of that name, but that it is of no present concern. You then head to the Shrine and wait for Windflame to appear. When she does appear you are given the following options. Attempt to launch a surprise attack which gives you multiple options; *Use Illusion or Shadow Magic (no minimum level required/listed) **Success, 4 specific xp which allows you to sneak up on her and deal her a staggering blow then go to Combat with a Windflame (wounded) (see below) **Failure, untested/unconfimred at this time but believed to be go to combat with Windflame below *Take aim with your bow (Archery, and a bow required) **Attempt to wound her with your arrow ***With the regular bow ***With the Grand Ashen Bow ****Success, your arrow wounds her 32 xp to Archery then go to Combat with a Windflame (wounded) (see below) ****Failure, go to Combat with Windflame **Attempt to kill her with your arrow ***With the regular bow ***With the Grand Ashen Bow ***Success, 32 xp to Archery go to Killing or subduing Windflame below ***Failure, go to Combat with Windflame (see below) *Attempt to sneak up and attack her from behind **Success, which allows you to sneak up on her and deal her a staggering blow then go to Combat with a Windflame (wounded) (see below) **Failure, then go to Combat with Windflame (see below) Attempt to steal the bag from her (Thievery required) you then must pass sneak up on her and remove the bag both which require a separate check as follows *Success, 64 xp to Thievery and you obtain the bag go to Obtaining the Bag below **Failure, then go to Combat with Windflame (see below) Combat with Windflame She whirls around raising her hand shooting five magical bolts at you each requiring a separate check as follows *Use Fortification (60+), Elementalism (60+) or Shadow Magic (60+) or *Attempt to dodge the deadly bolt of flame **Success, no damage and 16 specific xp for the relevant power, no xp for successfully dodging **Failure, no xp and take damage (-12 to -18 SP confirmed) After the fifth bolt you sense she had depleted her Nevernal Reserve and engage her Combat with Windflame (wounded) Killing or subduing Windflame If you kill or subdue her you have the option of taking Windflame's Blade and you take bag which will not appear in your inventory. See Obtaining the bag below. Obtaining the bag Once you obtain the bag you look into it and notice several bone fragments and a large quantity of grey and black ash that you believe to be the incinerated remains of a corpse. You also spot something beneath one of the larger pieces of bone which turns out to be a shiny silver ring. You then can *Take the silver ring. As you attempt to take the ring something goes wrong and in the process a small amount of the ash lands on the ground in front of you which transforms into an undead horde which attacks you. You can heal between each combat. Combat with 9 Skeletal Warriors, **If you flee (cannot flee until the fourth foe or later) you do so automatically (no checks) then **If you defeat the horde you get 128 general xp then *Leave it where it is and close the bag then End of Adventure Truskar finds you and takes the bag of "bones and dust". If you are also aligned with Kyvus and have/had access to either the or at the end of this quest you get "Suddenly..." text regarding having a feeling of being watched that passes suddenly. Completing this adventure will also lock you out of either of those adventures. If you are not aligned with Kyvus and is closed to you you get no such text. Adventure ends - 256 general xp upon completion Rewards Scaled version *Windflame's Blade (optional - only if you subdue/kill her and choose to take it) *32 xp to Archery (optional) *64 xp to Thievery (optional) *Optional XP to the following Powers **Illusion 4 xp **Fortification or Telekinesis - up to 90 xp **Shadow Magic - up to 94 xp *Combat XP (optional and varied depending on choices - maximum, approximately 250 XP) *128 general xp (optional - end rewards for fighting undead horde) *256 general xp upon completion Category:Normal or Scaled Difficulty